eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Washington, D.C.
"If you're a praying kind of girl... It couldn't hurt, and that's coming from an Atheist." -Michael Hughes to Sparrow Akiyama about the impending battle The Battle of Washington, D.C. was a physical conflict that took place in Washington, District of Columbia in May 2012. Led by Adrian Kilvayne, it included facets of the Rogue Society and the Resistance, facing off against Company and Elite agents and other heroes who were in the area. Background The Battle of DC had been a plan in Adrian Kilvayne's mind for some time, which he saw come to fruition in May 2012, when he gathered the Rogues and Resistance to offer an alliance. Jonathan Cain, the leader of the Resistance att he time, agreed to the venture, and plans were laid down. The idea, as Kilvayne explained it, was to have the government disband the Registration Strike Force. This would be done by approaching the President, Senate, House of Representatives, and Supreme Court with the orders, with small amries of Specials on hand with a bomb for each location should the orders be refused. At best, the RSF would be disbanded, and no one hurt; at worst, the buildings would be leveled and its occupants killed. Meanwhile, Michael Hughes, then a member of the Resistance who disagreed with the violence of the plan, sought out help from the Company, and met with Sparrow Akiyama two days before the events were set to take place. He informed her of Kilvayne's plan, and she took the news to the Directors, who assembled agents to help defend the buildings Hughes had mentioned. Other authorities such as the local police and FBI were also notified, as well as the Jung Facility. Agents were put in place, sometimes in time for the Battle, other times with only minutes to spare. Participants At the House of Representatives chamber: *Jonathan Cain, Rayne Campbell, Fiona Kingsleigh, Oliver Benton, and Michael Hughes versus *Marcus Grant, Sophie Nystrom, Chris Braden, and Isaac Kazmiruk. At the Senate chamber: *Dido Moncrieffe, Lucius Kilvayne, Dakari Johessman, Brogan Kilvayne, and David Nather versus *Frank Rook, Argyll McAlastair, Wesley Quatrevaux, Mike Lane, and Colonel Marcus Grant. At the White House: *Daniel Briggs, Charlie Kilvayne, and Lars Erikson versus *Tyler Shea Michaels, Eliza Hardt, Bart Crugar, Reggie Sawyer, and President Philip Sawyer. At the Supreme Court: *Adrian Kilvayne, Sebastian Kilvayne, Juliana Kilvayne, Felicia Soler, and Ana Johessman versus *Trevor Taylor, Inaki Soler, Ashley Knight, Marcus Rodgers, and Mira Rodgers. Course of the Battle The Battle of DC took place over four key stages, each of which had its own peculiar outcomes. House of Representatives All teams met at a small farm outside of Washington, where they loaded up on weapons and other equipment following a brief discussion. As the House and Senate meet in the same building, those two teams traveled one behind the other; the Senate team arrived first, and laid waste to the security measures there, making the House team's job easier. Flanked by his associates. Nalaya (a teleporter), Dallas (a power negator), and Virgil (generating force fields), Jonathan Cain entered first, leading the Hose team. He issued their demands - disband the RSF or be blown up - while the others subdued their hostages, sometimes beating and killing them. Company agent Marcus Grant arrived on the scene first, with Isaac Kazmiruk as his partner. Bumping into Sophie Nystrom, a bystander, an argument ensued. Senate Frank Rook arrived hot on the tail of the two Capitol teams, but was hindered by local forces. Having known of the situation beforehand, he was well armed and prepared for the occasion. Meanwhile, inside, an unarmed Wesley Quatrevaux found a cover when the team burst in. White House Unlike the other teams, the belligerents assigned to the White House simply teleported in, resulting in less bloodshed. The President, Philip Sawyer, had been at work in the Oval Office, with his daughters Reagan and Annabelle visiting. The trio simply appeared inthe Oval Office and took the Sawyers and their aides to a conference room, where the proper demands were made. Outside, however, Tyler Shea Michaels commandeered a law enforcement SUV and burst past the White House gates, then dove through a window of the residence itself. Eliza Hardt, who had been brought here by a search for Reggie, followed him in on a motorcycle. This drew the attention of Daniel Briggs, who left his team members, Lars and Charlie to tend to the hostages. Supreme Court Led by Adrian Kilvayne himself, the Supreme Court team went in armed with machine guns and greatswords, causing a mass of blood and death on their way in to see the Justices. Once there, Adrian made the demands and displayed the bomb. Behind them, a group of Company and Elite agents followed. Consequences (This article is in progress as the battle unfolds.) Facts of interest The Battle occasionaly found related people on opposing sides, such as Sophie Nystrom and Brogan Kilvayne (who are connected by Sayeva Reardon), and, more poignantly, husband and wife Inaki Soler and Felicia Soler. Category:Plots